Aromatic peroxycarboxylic acids are important oxidizing agents used in various reactions such as epoxidation of olefins, oxidation of ketones to esters or lactones, phenols to p-quinones, and sulfides to sulfoxides. A heretofore known process for producing aromatic peroxycarboxylic acids involves oxidizing an aromatic aldehyde with oxygen in the presence of a catalyst. Among the proposed catalysts for this process are homogeneous catalysts, such as conjugated imines as described in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) Shou 55-43058 (1980), and cobalt halides as described in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) Hei 1-117859.
However, conducting the aforementioned process with homogeneous catalysts results in various disadvantages. The yield of aromatic peroxycarboxylic acids is low when the catalyst is based on a conjugated imine. Serious safety hazards arise when the homogeneous catalyst is a cobalt halide. The aromatic peroxycarboxylic acids are produced in high yield, but are simultaneously decomposed in the presence of the cobalt halide catalyst which increases the risk of an explosion. Consequently, these homogenous catalysts are unsatisfactory for use in producing aromatic peroxycarboxylic acids on an industrial scale.